


玫瑰、茉莉与沉香

by chibajun88



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Assassination, M/M, Orientalism, Sibling Incest, Stripping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: 又名：如何骗查查跳脱衣舞^q^Charles和Wesley兄弟俩都是杀手，他们在跳舞色诱并干掉目标后迫不及待地来了一发。





	玫瑰、茉莉与沉香

待到入夜第一盏油灯亮起，整个城市收敛了白日的烟尘，随着彩色玻璃上暧昧的光斑、晚香玉沉馥甜美的气息、和少女们光洁脚踝上铃铛的轻响在晚风中悠悠浮起。吵嚷的街巷彷如换了一种人间，交易着世界各地上百种珍奇的市集已无迹可寻，达官贵人们被精心妆点的骆驼和软轿踏着悠扬的管弦，掠过背着齐身高箩筐的卖花少年，与成堆被新鲜采摘下的玫瑰和茉莉一起，去往同一帷帐飘垂、脂粉氤氲的去处。黑夜温柔地将每一个行人揽入它暧昧的怀抱，掩藏起一切旖旎与罪恶滴落下的甜腥的露水。

圆润的双手滑过通透瓷白的肌肤，体温润开馥郁的香脂，弥散在狭小梳妆间内的空气愈发缠绵，一同这渐深的夜色，而被传唤的舞姬还在搭档的协助下做着出发前最后的准备。银镜映出了一张仿佛可使橄榄与月桂之地的神明为他停驻战车、时值盛年的少年美丽的脸。多色宝石妆点的黄金项圈沉沉地压在他光润的脖颈之上，垂下细细的金链连着缀满铃片的腰链，让他看起来仿如属于某处黄金鸟笼里的宠儿。他上身赤裸的肌肤像茉莉花瓣般洁白而完美，落在耳后的微长发卷如上好沉香的纹理般顺滑。在这个流淌着黄金与银币的城市，来自克什米尔的蓝宝石却也比不上他眼波流转的色泽，掺杂金粉的胭脂也绘不出他唇上与生俱来的一抹艳色。那些只拥有俗世珍宝的商人与权贵会心甘情愿地向他奉上无法与之相比的一切，豪掷千金只为换他今夜里的一只舞蹈。但这本可倾倒这座城市的人儿，此刻却对着镜子里的倒影微微颦眉，埋怨的视线锁在身后双手正忙的搭档身上。

“Wesley，适可而止。”Charles悠悠地叹出一口气来，“你已经把我打扮得像个苏丹的舞姬了，我不要流苏腰带。”

从美貌的少年肩上冒出一张和其一般无二的脸来，但后者嬉笑戏谑的神情却和他故作庄严的态度相差甚远。他和少年一样赤裸着胸膛，穿着舞男惯着的灯笼纱裤，扎着织金的宽幅腰带，俨如一名深夜宴饮上顽闹娱人的艺者模样，正拿着一扇刺绣繁复的流苏腰封在少年纤细流畅的腰间比划。他不满地嘟起同样丰满红润的嘴唇：“查查，可这在你扭动你完美的屁股时会很好看的！”

“可我上身要穿七层纱衣呢，流苏摆不起来的。”Charles苦恼地闭上双眼，缓缓揉动着太阳穴，“我就真不该答应帮你的这次任务。他不就是一届商贾，平时这么简单的事情，你自己来就行了，干嘛非要我一起？”

“因为你总是会帮我的，哥哥~”Wesley讨好地搂住Charles的腰肢，“是真实身份为土匪头领的商贾啦。为了能进到他那防守森严的大宅里，也就只能办成舞娘了。我担心他看不上我嘛。”

“屁话，Wesley。”Charles不满地一把将弟弟拉到身边，两人在镜子前并肩站立，“你能看出我们有什么区别？”

“Charles，你比我嘴甜，还比我更会跳舞嘛。”Wesley依旧胡搅蛮缠， “我只怕我一进去就会和他开打，到时候他的侍卫闯进来，我不能全身而退怎么办？”

“我就知道你别有用心！”Charles假意地瞪视着令人操心的弟弟，后者厚颜不惭地咧嘴笑了，“你和那个满嘴尖牙的老男人去看脱衣舞，学会了还不给我看，真是太令我伤心了。”

“你是说Erik吗？他只是面相老成罢了。”Charles不满地回嘴，却不得不顺从地张开双臂，好让Wesley给他披上层层叠叠的纱衣，“再说了，我没事跳脱衣舞干什么？”

“对呀，哥哥，今天就是时候。”Wesley向他投去憧憬的目光，但Charles深知自己弟弟的狗狗眼向来都是假象。

“这一切都是为了你的任务，才不是为你。”Charles转脸瞥向另一侧， 却禁不住上扬的嘴角。

Wesley系好了最后一层纱衣的腰带，揪着尾端顺势将Charles圈入了自己的怀抱里，双手末入层叠的轻纱之中，在胸前的红蕊上反复揉捏，突然用力地掐弄了一把，引起了Charles的一声痛呼和掺杂着娇喘的叱责： “Wesley！” 但不羁少年的双手还在兄长的胸前游走，银镜里倒映出两人溢满同样欲望的双眼，与来自东方最精贵与轻薄的细纱之下、透出的胸口两点娇艳的桃红。室内传来两人低沉的喘息，此间的气氛霎时变得暧昧起来。

“看看你多诱人。”Wesley乖溺地将自己的脸埋在哥哥的颈弯里，轻吻着他耳下一方柔嫩的肌肤，“他会喜欢我们的。”

“让我们速战速决。”Charles低垂的睫毛微颤，轻轻撇开弟弟停在胸前的手，“Wesley，我们走吧。”

随着整理衣衫的窸窣声，兄弟二人圆润白皙的足髁跨过倒在地板上两位房间原主昏迷的身体，踝钏上细小金铃传出销魂的音色，随着他们悄无声息的足迹没入这深沉而幽秘的夜色里。

\----

泛着寒光的交错刀锋在他们面前打开，为首的侍卫让了一步，任两名衣着精致的美丽少年踏入了塔楼。在长长台阶的顶端，Wesley抬手掀开了丝绸帷幕，一手拉着Charles踏入了一间私密而装饰精美的卧室。他坦然无畏地望向卧榻上面色阴沉、身材魁梧的男人，浮夸地鞠了一躬，大大咧咧地宣布着：“尊贵的大人~你钦点的双飞到了。”Charles则狠狠捏了捏他的掌心，恭顺地垂下头行了一个完美的屈膝礼。他湛蓝多情的眼睛向男人妩媚地望去，这让其愠怒的表情微微和缓了几分。

“你们迟了。”纵然匪帮的头目不满地嘟囔，却依旧懒散地靠在层叠的流苏软枕上。Wesley与Charles迅速交换了一下眼神，随即抬头挺胸，清了清嗓子：“大人，请接受我们奉上的最真诚的歉意。请让我们献给你一支舞蹈，作为今夜消遣的开端。”

男人赤裸的目光放肆地打量着两人的身体。在这封闭而亲密的空间里，床角的石盘里正燃着肉桂、沉香与生姜混合的香料，馥郁蒸腾的烟气漫过蝉翼般的刺绣帷帐，为两位少年诱人的声色愈增一层如情人的抱拥般温热肉欲的感官。他们手牵手地站在花团锦簇的波斯织毯上，二人身量相仿、容貌无异，却从一种美貌中衍生出双重各异的艳情。赤裸上身的那个有着流畅坚实的肌肉线条，饱胀的红唇挑起诱人征服的不羁弧度，而层叠细纱的包裹也藏不住另一位凝脂般完美洁白的肌肤、与胸前若隐若现的红蕊，深邃含情的蓝眼睛亦满载纯真的魅惑。有此等美景在前，任何怀有慕艳之情的人都难狠心不去原谅他们。

Charles向Wesley投去如丝缎般柔媚的一瞥，某种心照不宣的电火点燃了两人蔚蓝的明眸，仿佛一瞬间唤醒了流淌在一脉血液之间所共享的秘密。他高高抬起一只手臂，轻薄的纱衣柔顺地滑下，寸寸泄露出少年光裸细腻的肌肤，在燃烧的香料与油灯氤氲的火光里，恍如象牙雕就。它优雅地沿少年身体的曲线描摹向下，邀请而挑逗地拉开最外层纱衣的腰带。身后的少年缓慢帮他将其褪去，双手温柔而稳固地沿着斜削的肩线滑下，如同抖落一层轻盈的蝉蜕。Charles乖顺地将头枕在弟弟的肩上，任他的手掌继续沿着他的股间向下摸索，引导他高抬起大腿倚在Wesley的腰间，上身在弟弟强壮手臂的支撑下向后折去，便于Wesley俯身下来，用牙齿拉开第二层纱衣在他胸口的束带。

背景里依稀穿来男人深深吸气的声音，但他们此刻的感官仅仅只为感受彼此。Charles果决地丢下第二层纱衣，从弟弟温暖的怀抱里忽地抽离，挑起他不甘而渴求的追逐。他们踩着地毯上团花的圈弧，跳起若即若离的双人舞。一人的舞步妩媚而多姿，一人英挺而利落，两人瓷白的面颊都因激烈的节拍泛起了生动的红晕，同样丰腴的红唇亦无言轻启，在火热交织的视线里着被反复舔弄得湿润透亮。他们之间的吸引力如此缠绵，仿佛可以牵动着明月与潮汐。直到Wesley在这挑逗的周旋中牵到了袍带飞扬的一角，Charles欣然受邀地倒入他的怀中，结果是另一件轻纱悠然飘落在地。他眷恋地倚在Wesley赤裸的胸口，在男人又一声的抽气里妖媚地扭动着腰肢，圆润的手指描摹着弟弟分明流畅的腹肌线条，暧昧地摇摆着浑圆的臀部，天真无意地不时摩擦过两人的下体。他身上剩下的轻薄衣料已足以让人看清在白皙无瑕的肌肤上、因这缱绻的双人舞泛起的诱人轻粉，随着另一层薄纱在另一人的双手之下、缓缓滑下肩背的动作，令人愈发无法移开视线，不忍遗漏任意一泓芳泽。

焦灼难耐的男人不知何时已经坐到了床沿，怔怔地向两人伸出手去，却被Wesley任性地打开。“你不能碰他。”他不满地嘟起嘴唇，“还有更好的呢。”在黑市上只手遮天的男人此时也只是鬼迷心窍地坐了回去，痴迷而地看着这一对彷如由欲念与美丽在白玉之上雕塑而成的双子。在升腾着情热的对舞中，他们的视线如丝缕般纠缠错杂，红唇将将擦过对方，带出无法自已的低吟。一致的容貌幻化出英气而果决的神色对上温柔而甜蜜的慕情，他们仿佛是源于神话之境的水仙少年，在宿命指使中沉迷于自体镜像的舞蹈。他们眼中的境界里只有彼此、难舍难分，未曾留给旁观者方寸的插足之地，却使人不禁地想要全部拥有。

Wesley向怀中的哥哥鼓励地眨了眨眼，Charles不舍地回望着弟弟，突然将他一把推开，在波斯地毯的方寸间旋转起来，舞姿像巫术仪式上摇动的法槌，足钏和腰链上的金铃织成一片勾魂的乐幡。“过来呀！过来！”在此番艳景之前难以自制的男人话音含糊，夹杂着淫荡的呜咽。Wesley则跳上卧榻，倚在男人的肩膀上，一手覆上毛发鬈曲的胸口，轻轻地制止着他前倾起身的动作。“好好看着。”Wesley的声音低沉而明晰，带着不容置疑的坚持，但却别样顺从地任由男人的大手环上自己的腰肢，又愈发亲昵地搂住他的脖颈，稍息安抚着他焦躁难耐的欲望。

舞蹈中的少年身体上渗出的汗珠，好似在雪白的大理石上凝结着水汽。随着纱衣在他的舞步间层层剥落，他一切的细节愈发鲜明、亦愈发诱人了。汗水流下他纤细的腰肢，使纱裤更加贴合他臀部与大腿的曲线，衬着他身上的颜色像烟火般明艳地全部绽放开来——他多汁、肉感得像一只异域里珍贵而鲜亮的水果，勾起唇齿间难抑的干渴，让人忍不住去咬舐饕食他的质感与甘甜。飒然的回旋之末，他像一只孔雀般优雅而倦懈地跪落在地毯上，最后一层纱衣已经落下，恍然入目的是他赤裸胸膛炫目的瓷白、和其上精光摄人的黄金锁链。他咬着殷红的下唇，流露出渴求亲吻的神情，宝石般双目中的情态却乖巧而天真，令人难以抗拒、魅惑之极。被清纯目光包裹的动人邀请向床榻的一方投去，勾起缺乏自知之人烧灼的欲念、与另一抹自傲而满足的笑容。

“他很美吧。”感受到身侧男人紧绷起的肌肉，Wesley更加亲昵地搂住男人的脖颈，在他的下颚与喉咙上摸索着，将自己同样饱满的红唇贴着他的耳朵，湿热地朝里面吹气，“可以让每个男人都口干舌燥、欲火焚身。”

“可惜你只能看，不能摸。”随着双手上流畅扭转的动作，骨骼挫断的钝响随着霸道而断言的声音一同响起，英俊少年的神情里有着与之前暧昧的舞蹈截然相反的坚决与寒意，“因为他是我的。” 

\----

死亡突如其来的阴影也不曾消磨房间里无形的热度。 Wesley随手把男人沉重的尸体推开，任其倒落在床角。他冲向依旧跪坐在地的Charles，将面带笑意的哥哥一把拉起，双手捧住他的脸颊，激动而热切地吻上他。在两人口唇相贴的瞬间，Charles呜咽着将双臂环住弟弟的肩背，将两人之间的距离消弭无垠。在这炽热滚烫的激吻里，Wesley的双手沿着哥哥汗湿的腰背滑下，握住他饱满的臀部，将两人的下体压在一起摩擦，仿佛他们在舞蹈中点燃的激情未曾被这死亡的插曲打扰分毫，反而愈渐升温地寻觅着突破的出口。

“Wesley……”当两人喘着粗气、不得不分开彼此时，Charles眼神迷离地搜寻着弟弟的视线，而后者若有所思地打量着他面颊上的潮红，忽然弯下腰来，毫无征兆地将身量娇小的哥哥扛到肩上，无视他佯装的挣扎，稳步走向床榻，抬手把他抛在绸缎与羽毛枕头的簇拥间，不由分说地将他压进绵软的床垫里去。

“谢谢你，Charles。”Wesley讨好地亲吻着哥哥的脸蛋，“有了你，我做起来任务来都更干净利落了。 现在让我们庆祝一下！”

羞怯的红晕已经暴露了他真实的欲念，但Charles还在放肆的弟弟前做着最后的矜持：“在死人边上做爱？Wesley，你这是什么癖好！”

此刻的Wesley正坦然自若地对付着哥哥的腰带，他在Charles短促的惊呼里一把扯下了他轻薄的纱裤，将哥哥白皙的大腿恣意地张开后，方从他的下身乖张地抬起头来，任性地说着：“死人又怎么了？你是嫌他不够好看吗？那个传说里的国王看了公主的七重纱之舞，要把情人的头拿来送给她。这个老土匪看了你跳舞，我没砍了他的头，已经很便宜他了！”

“Wes，你这是什么逻辑……”Charles哭笑不得地看着骄横的弟弟，而后者正忙着眷顾自己大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤，另一只手带有薄茧指腹在后穴敏感的褶皱上转着圈打磨，让他不禁轻喘出声。Wesley满意地笑了，他俯下身来，突然狠狠地在哥哥柔嫩的腰侧咬了一口，在奶白的软肉上留下了一圈红色轮廓，圆满一如他今夜舞娘装扮的钏镯，而这是他所给予他独有而霸道的装饰。

“让他看着好了，他得好好学着，他死都无法得到你。”Wesley的声音深沉而专横，他借着床头精油蜡烛融化出的芳香油脂，正缓慢而坚定地为自己无意抵抗的兄长开拓着。死去男人的身体阴沉地横在床角，脖颈扭曲成诡异的弧度，空洞的眼神正对着敞开腿间的一片春色旖旎。Wesley不假思索地将更多的手指借着润滑填进Charles的身体里去，卖力地按压着哥哥的敏感地带，在他情不自盛的娇喘声中斟字酌句地说着，“看看你是多么美啊，我的哥哥。你的美值得他为之而死，即使他永远碰不到你，他会看着我把你打开，看着你被情欲烧灼的模样，但没有人能够得到这样的你。你是我的。”

Charles向展露出偏执的独占欲的弟弟投去宠溺的目光，他们相互对上了双方饱含渴望的双眼，扩散的瞳孔仅余边缘上一抹蔚蓝。“哦？那他已经付出了代价不是吗？”Charles轻描淡写地说着，却在下一个问题上加重了咬字，“你喜欢让别人看着我，是吗？Wesley？”

“这样我杀他们时便更顺理成章。”Wesley干脆地回应着，满意地将手指撤出已经变得潮湿松软的洞口，“哥哥，你是我所能求得的最好的搭档了。”

Charles欣慰地朝他笑着，贴心地握住弟弟的阴茎，引导它顶在自己的入口上，同时用上了属于舞姬表演轻咬下唇的诱惑神情，“既然你也看了我的舞蹈，那你会献给我什么呢？”

“那我现在就给你我的老二。”Wesley俏皮而下流地宣示着，急不可耐将自己挤进哥哥销魂紧致的身体里去。之前的舞蹈与暗杀让他血液的温度都要沸腾起来，而Charles的身体总是那么包容地环裹住他，任他发泄一切漫溢出的激情与力量。他和他一样灼热的体温与热切的挽留碾过了所有感官，让方才整根没入的Wesley几乎眼前一黑，他恍恍惚惚地聚焦视线，入眼的却是Charles高高挑起的一边眉毛，方才不舍地从放纵的情欲中抽离一丝理智，不满地嘟哝着，“怎么，我的老二还不够吗？”

“我是你的哥哥，又不是你的婊子。”Charles整个人舒舒服服地陷在松软的枕席之间，却摆出一副沉静的表情来，故作庄严地说着，“我不仅仅只要你的老二。”

Wesley委屈地嘟起嘴唇，讨好地在哥哥的后穴中浅浅地抽插着。即便话出如此，Charles已然抑制不住喉间细碎的呻吟，他白皙结实的双腿自然而然地缠在了弟弟的腰上，邀请他在他的体内埋填得更深。自小同宿同起的生活使性情迥异的他们在许多事物上都配合得无比契合，从规划缜密的任务现场到耳鬓厮磨的床笫之间，就像形状各异的马赛克彩瓷在镶嵌时的丝丝入扣，双双沉伦于这严丝合缝的交合所带来的窒息夺魂的快感里。

“啊、Wes……再来、就是那里。更多……Wesley！”Charles沉湎淫逸地大声呻吟着，无论此间缄默的观众能否有命得见，他依旧卖力而投入地展示着自己的欲望。而他身上的弟弟也兴趣盎然地观赏着兄长在此间的纵情声色。“哦，亲爱的哥哥，即使今天当了脱衣舞娘，也别像个小荡妇一样。”改不了一贯乖张的天性，他反道而行地放慢了节奏，“想要更多的话，那就在我的大腿上，为我跳一支独舞如何？”

他们饶有兴致地迅速交换了体位，Wesley懒洋洋地靠在了流苏软枕上，看着Charles动作优美流畅地跨坐上自己的腰间，再度将坚硬火热的欲望纳入体内。他诱人的身体在那曼妙的艳舞后已然不着寸缕，如不计入那华贵的黄金项圈和与之垂下的链条、外加在他圆润腕间闪耀的手镯与足钏——他虽然打扮得像是整个帝国里最珍贵的宠儿，黄金也遮掩不住他恣意天然的美，所着的唯一妆彩即是情欲。他微微向后倾身，烟视媚行地俯瞰着自己的弟弟，打量着后者的神情中急迫的渴求，怡然自若地享受着当下私密的空间内、聚集在自己身上全神的关注。

“这只舞蹈的代价——”，Charles坐在弟弟结实的大腿上，微微起身，再缓缓沉下，收紧的内壁压迫出Wesley一声破碎的呻吟，而他的声音却平稳而威严，“我要你的生命。”

“没有问题……”Wesley的眼神逐渐开始迷离，手指重重地掐入哥哥的腿根，留下难以消褪的青紫。而Charles只是再度重复着骑乘的动作，将代价的条件缓缓道来，“……你的忠诚。”

“好……”

“……你的双手、你的身体、你的精神。”

“Charles……我都给你！”

“你是我的剑、我的至亲、我的情人。你会听从我的引导——”他深邃的蓝眼睛里满是浓郁的情感与睿智的火光，使人不禁联想起地中海畔神殿中的女祭。待肉体的欲望与诱惑随七重纱层层剥落，最终呈现的只是神在人间的使者令人无法抗拒的魅力，皎澄的肉体承载出神明一般的威严与瑰丽，让观舞之人甘愿匍匐在这至纯之美的脚下，义无反顾地奉上一个凡人能所献出的一切。虽然Wesley早已深知，他和Charles是在沾满血腥的歧路上同道的旅者，他们的过去与任何圣举都相去甚远，但这并不会阻碍他将兄长作为自己的信仰，像面对那束创世之初照耀一切的光芒一样去崇拜、爱慕与渴求着他。他愿为哥哥义无反顾地倾覆命运的经纬，因为他已然定义了他的。“——而我们会一起界定我们共同的命运。”

“哥哥。” Wesley顶着发红的眼眶，像小男孩般恳望地讨好着Charles，“我都是你的，我愿为你做任何事。”而后者正将身体微微后倾，手掌压在Wesley的大腿根部，抑制住他向上顶动的动作，自私而专断地按自己的节奏在他的身上摇摆腰肢，缠人地研磨着体内跃跃待发的坚硬欲望，品赏着惯常徜徉恣肆的弟弟少见的颤栗难耐的模样。Wesley的手掌轻轻地在Charles的大腿上摸索，代替他发出无声的恳求，“求求你给我更多。”仿佛他整个人都已投降于兄长神明般的美丽之下，不敢轻易造次地动作。

Charles一手轻柔地贴上弟弟的胸膛，温柔地嘘声安慰着他，倒像是在哄逗一位因得不到心爱玩具而委屈可怜的男孩儿。他继续在Wesley身上不急不缓地骑他，自私自利地用弟弟的阴茎只让自己舒服，同时享受着当下体位无比充实的亲密感。他的双手还带着闲情在自己的胸前游走，摩挲着着自己的乳尖直到它们愈发红艳，再滑入腿间握住硬挺的欲望缓缓撸动，呻吟中夹杂着小小的鼻音，听上去像一只初经情热的小小兽物。他现在倒是真正像一位婉转承欢、意乱情迷的舞娘了。Wesley目不转睛地盯着他所有的动作，痛苦而压抑地低吼出声——自从那亲密无间的舞蹈点燃了两人的欲火之始，他体内本能的欲念已经焦躁许久，不堪一击了。

像是察觉了弟弟的心思，Charles对他甜美地笑了。他换下了之前严肃的语气，娇柔而勾人地挑衅着欲火焚身的Wesley：“你之前不是放狠话说，我只能是你的吗？那我现在允许你，自己来拿吧。”

在爱与欲的牢笼中终于等到放行的囚徒轻轻地呜咽着，Wesley迫不及待地扯住兄长胸前的黄金锁链，将他拉下身来，饥渴地吻上那双温润甜美、巧言惑众的唇瓣，并亲昵地环抱住他纤薄的肩背，将同胞的兄长依恋地锁在自己的怀里，同时加重了身下的动作。Charles沉醉地享受着弟弟不规律的亲吻，无比配合地压低臀部，使他向上顶动时能重重地捅到最深处里去。这感觉又爽又充实、又像被深深爱着，没任何人能比得上他们之间的默契。

灼烧已久的烈焰终于得到了纾解，与肉体上强势的进击相反，Wesley讨好地用鼻尖蹭着哥哥的脸颊：“都是你的，哥哥，我都给你。”他们的视线再度交织，此间的感情自然而纯粹。他们对彼此都怀着绝对的信任，同一血脉中入骨的亲密使他们能毫无保留地将自己献给对方。那来源于本能的渴望如神谕般不可抗拒，所有心甘情愿的献身如同一场朝圣，只为追寻那融为一体时圆满完整的终极。在相互试探的回合之下，是只有他们两人知晓的秘密，属于他们调侃俗世规则的荒诞游戏，而他们对此从无厌倦、甘之如饴。

“啊、Wes……”Charles欢愉地啜泣着，在高潮将至的理智边缘，吐露着对弟弟最坦诚的心事，“我最爱你了，求求你，我要你……Wesley！”

而他最为深爱的幼弟亦渴慕地追逐着他甜美的唇齿，“哥哥，你会得到一切的。”Wesley有力的手掌抚上Charles蓄势待发的欲望，在抽插的节奏里坚定而规律地摩挲撸动着哥哥，在怀中人乖巧地顺应着自己的操控时心满意足。他看着Charles脱力地枕在自己肩上的样子，馋渴地舔了舔下唇——带着薄汗的圆润肩头在油灯的光圈下肉感弹性，白皙一如上佳的乳酪，一番适合被品尝咬噬的样子，于是他就这么做了。啊，他动人的兄长，比玫瑰露、蜂蜜与糖渍坚果做成的点心还要甜蜜，他愿意承担所有的代价，只为去换取品尝这罪恶之实甘美的许可。他私心地加重了手上的力度，逼迫出他多汁的哥哥浓稠的体液，在感受到窒息般的紧裹时再将他灌满，使他连呻吟和哭喊时都是一番水灵灵的模样。他晕眩脱力地倒在流苏软枕的支撑中，被这禁忌的激情消耗得一干二净，却情不自禁地绽开了一弧沾沾自喜的笑容。那些针对哥哥的艳羡的目光只能被投向幽冥之所，因为他们注定只属于彼此，如同命运与死亡般契合。

\----

沉香燃烧的烟雾依旧缥缈地蒸腾着，混合着激情后的麝香气息，在此间浮动着一抹香艳且温情的氛围。Charles乖顺地枕在Wesley的胸口，任由弟弟顽皮地将床头插花散落的花瓣抛掷在自己的身上。丝缎般的触感带来轻柔的瘙痒，Charles慵倦地笑着抖落它们。可他的唇比玫瑰还要殷红，肌肤比茉莉还要洁白，他不需要黄金和绸缎的矫饰都如此美丽。他是Wesley所拥有的一切事物中最珍稀而贵重的珍宝，这让他不禁想要一次次地肯确着自己的占有与权威。

Wesley怜爱地摸索着哥哥肩头因自己粗暴咬舐留下的殷润的红印，低声地引诱着Charles：“再来一次？”

“你还想在死人边上做多久？”Charles担忧地瞪向不合时宜的弟弟，后者干净利落地一脚将男人的尸体踹下了床沿，摆出一幅万事大吉的样子，“我们总得留点体力引开侍卫，还是快点走吧。”

Wesley在他的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，不以为然地大胆摸索着哥哥的胸前：“不用急~这是个很简单的任务，我都全盘计划好啦——我们先跳舞勾引他，然后做爱，放火制造些混乱后，再从他自留逃生的暗道里离开。对逃跑的地形和道路我都做足了事先功课，没什么可担心的。”

“Wesley，明明你一人就可以完成的任务，我就知道你没安——”Charles打开弟弟在身上胡乱游走的手，将将愠怒地开口，却被Wesley厚颜无耻地打断，“是啊，我就是想要看你跳舞。但别说你没有爽到~”

Charles投给了Wesley嗔怪的一瞥，挣开他的怀抱走下床沿，拾起被丢在地上的纱裤，穿好后捏起了剥落在地的一重纱衣，却对着过于轻薄的布料无奈摇头。此时的Wesley已经拾掇妥当，还在赤裸的胸膛外套上了一件不知从何处翻出的织金翻领罩袍。本应适应屋主高大身材的衣物在他的身上略显松垮，却反倒让他看上去像是位在夜间的游乐里不拘小节的纨绔少年。他上前搂住Charles光裸的腰肢，暧昧地试探着：“你这样就挺好~我们可以办作寻欢的阔少和他的舞男，反正等跑到夜市就没人能分辨了~”

心思缜密的兄长此时的表情像是大写的“鬼才信你”。他在Wesley掀开地毯下的秘门时，扯过床角刺绣的织毯和薄纱的帷帐，将自己包裹成带着面纱与头巾的外出舞娘模样。Wesley玩味地打量着他的装扮，无视哥哥紧锁的眉头，在举起一截新点燃的木料时最后环顾了一下房间，向Charles点头示意：“你在这里还需要点别的什么吗？”

“其余的都要烧了吗？那些街上孩子一年的口粮都不值这一盏烛台——”Charles扫过满屋的珍玩，不禁稍息斟酌，却被Wesley狠狠地一把拉到身边。高举的火把映出两人眼神交递之间火花般的耀闪，Wesley抓住Charles柔嫩的手掌，与他十指相扣，不满地嘀咕着：“我们总会有别的办法帮那些孩子的——我才不稀罕那个死盯着你的老色魔的东西，他那些矫揉造作的玩意儿怎么配得上你。”

“Wesley。”Charles宠溺地念出弟弟的名字。他们站在暗道的边沿，将要踏入另一场逃脱升天的冒险中里去，但只要他们还能感受到彼此的温度，那这世间上一切的历险都无需恐惧。在将火炬抛向身后的瞬间，Wesley轻柔而虔诚地吻上哥哥的额头，无比温柔地沉声道：“那些东西都没有你宝贵，哥哥。你像是一切美好事物的集合，最纯粹而自然的那种——你是我的玫瑰、茉莉与沉香。”

 

~~~END~~~


End file.
